


Orchestra of Personality

by stifledlaughter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content, dom Furihata, sub Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifledlaughter/pseuds/stifledlaughter
Summary: Furihata touched Akashi's jaw softly, and then tensed his grip, just enough to see the red jewel-tone eyes flutter shut."Switch."A second passed, and then his eyes opened. They blinked topaz and ruby, shining brightly. "Hello, Kouki."It was an orchestra of personality, playing a song of dual identities, and Furihata was the conductor.--Sometimes, when it came to sharing time with Furihata, making the switch from Akashi to Sei was difficult. But with some creativity, they make it work.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Orchestra of Personality

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there wasn't enough dom!Furi/sub!Akashi content in the fandom. Also a lack of light BDSM that doesn't focus on sadomasochism. Therefore, I took my needs into a word processor, cooked them at 400 degrees for several hours, and provided them here for your consumption. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic does not contain a strictly accurate depiction of Dissociative Identity Disorder, but then again, neither did KnB *shrug*

Furihata touched Akashi's jaw softly, and then tensed his grip, just enough to see the red jewel-tone eyes flutter shut.

"Switch."

A second passed, and then his eyes opened. They blinked topaz and ruby, shining brightly. "Hello, Kouki."

It was an orchestra of personality, playing a song of dual identities, and Furihata was the conductor. 

\----

It was a game that was played delicately, as Furihata understood the intense nature of what they did, but it worked in a way that had surprised them both. 

To have his loves lay not only their struggle within their own minds at his feet, but to then also hand him the reins, felt like an unparalleled gift. He'd done all of the readings on how to take control during times they would agree upon, with the understanding that their situation was likely fairly niche scenario to work with. How could he make the choice for them to switch in a way that both relieved them of the burden but also made it enjoyable, something that Akashi and Sei's minds would want to work with? 

A surprise for him was the power dynamics community online - he only lurked but found out enough to work with, and Akashi sat beside him as they looked it up, observing where this might go carefully. He found half-pieces of stories and tips to help him on his way, and puzzled together enough of a possibility to present to Akashi. 

"I get that choosing to switch is hard, because both of you want the time with me," said Furihata, holding Akashi's hand as they scrolled through the sites together. They were sites that Furihata had perused himself several times over before bringing the topic up with Akashi, ones that seemed reasonable. "So if I was the one to call the shots on it, during a specified amount of time, it'd remove that burden from both of you for then.

"But I also don't want it to become something where you both start to calculate how much time I've allotted to either of you, or how often switches happen, or when. And I know how you do your _calculating_." Furihata jabbed Akashi's thigh to emphasize that last word, and Akashi laughed. 

"You're right - it's just something I do automatically. My brother less so, but I do see your point." He scrolled back up the page slightly, to where it was discussing safewords. "I assume we'll stick with their suggestions of red, yellow, and green." 

"If we need them. I think sticking to plain speak works too. 'Stop' is something I'll respond to, and whichever of you says it, stays on board unless they want to switch out, and then you two can do that on your own."

"Agreed." Akashi tapped his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "I understand what I would get out of this. But what would you?" 

"Let me think on that for a sec." Furihata drummed his hands lightly over the keyboard. He knew he was getting something out of it - after all, he had suggested it. But articulating it was difficult. "Hm. Let's see. I obviously like taking a burden away from you - you have enough on your shoulders as it is - and I know you two living together isn't easy."

Akashi frowned for a second. "I apologize. He had words in regards to that. I assume he will tell you about it later."

Furihata giggled. "Of course he did." He reached up and held Akashi's chin in his hand, softly holding his jaw. "I also... really like seeing you let go under me. We haven't done it much but it feels like when you do, you're handing me strength and trusting me with that. It gives me a feeling I haven't ever gotten anywhere else."

Akashi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Already, Furihata felt the warm, tight feeling in his chest when Akashi showed him a vulnerable side of himself. Describing it as 'feeling powerful' wasn't quite it, but it was the closest he could get. 

Feeling bold, Furihata said, quietly, "I'm going to try something. Let me know when to stop." Akashi nodded. His red eyelashes fanned out across his pale cheeks.

Furihata shifted his hand so Akashi's head turned away from him. Akashi acquiesced, smiling very faintly as he was turned. Furihata kissed the soft skin on his cheek, his temple, and the shell of his ear. "Relax," he whispered, hoping he was going in the right direction. This wasn't going to go far - what he read told him repeated, slow practice was the only real route to their destination - but it was a start. "Can you do that for me, my love?" he asked, specifically invoking this Akashi's version of the nicknames he had for the two of them. 

"Yes," sighed out Akashi, and Furihata appreciated how his partner visibly rolled his shoulders back and let go of the tension in his jaw. To say that Akashi was usually holding tension in his body was an enormous understatement - even though Furihata was also a student and an athlete, he didn't have the pressure or responsibilities Akashi had on top of that. 

"I'm going to use this as a way to start the scene," said Furihata, using the language he and Akashi had read up on earlier. "Our trigger word is 'switch' but it'll only work once I've gotten you to this relaxed state and am holding your face. That way it can't happen accidentally. Okay? Right now, it'll be on you to do the switch, but hopefully, one day, after a lot of practice, it'll be automatic."

"That sounds lovely." The response was softly breathed out, and Furihata smiled, pressing a long, slow kiss to his partner's cheek. He gently stroked his partner's hair with his left hand, still holding the chin with his right. 

"I'm going to turn the chair to face me. Don't open your eyes until you switch." Furihata spun the chair slowly so that they were facing each other, and cupped Akashi's face with both hands. He stroked it softly, rhythmically moving his fingers until he felt Akashi relax under him. "Sei, I'd like you to come out. Switch." 

Akashi's eyes fluttered open, and then blinked closed, only to open quickly again after.

"I'm here," said Sei, who then tilted his head to nuzzle at Furihata's hand. "And yes, I did tell him he was difficult to live with. He needs to be taken down a peg once in a while." 

Furihata snorted and gently tapped Sei on the nose. "Be kind to him."

Sei pouted, and Furihata laughed, because when people asked him "How can you tell the two apart?", one thing was definitive: Akashi hid when he was pouting, and Sei made it very clear. 

"How do you feel about all of this?" Furihata asked Sei, who was, catlike, nipping at Furihata's fingers. That was another thing, although one Furihata mentioned less to people: Sei was a biter. (And sometimes very pleasantly so.) 

"It could be interesting," said Sei, who rested his chin in Furihata's cupped hands. "I think getting to the point of letting go will be quite difficult for my brother and I, but with you, it could go faster. Things are always different with you."

Ducking his head, Furihata blushed. He often felt very privileged that he got to see this affectionate side of Sei, one that had taken a while to come out after all of the events at the Winter Cup, but slowly had emerged after medication and therapy. "If there's anything you'd like out of this, let me know too," he said. 

Sei nipped again at Furihata's fingers. "I've told you, you can be a little more aggressive if you want. Surely you can work that in somehow." 

"Well in that case, my heart," said Furihata, leaning forward to kiss Sei, "I think it'll be fun seeing where this goes for the both of you."

\---

_(Six months later)_

Furihata sighed as talented hands roamed up his waist, firmly sliding over his ribs and chest. They were settling into Akashi's room after having dinner out in Kyoto, and were pleasantly touching each other in a lazy fashion. While they had eventually gotten down to boxers, there was no sense of urgency to the touches. They were languid - slow, but tinged with heat. 

Furihata sometimes felt like he was a sculpture that Akashi had to run his hands over, as if something being observed for the sake of art. He enjoyed that feeling; surrounded by incredible giants like Kagami or mysterious ghosts like Kuroko, it was difficult sometimes to feel like someone worth more than a pass-over glance. But the way Akashi observed him, his gazes gently pulling Furihata apart in a way that mirrored the actions of his hands, it felt delightfully refreshing. 

And good.

 _Very_ good. 

Akashi nuzzled into Furihata's neck. "How are you feeling, Kouki?"

Furihata smiled, even though his partner couldn't see it. "Very happy. How do you feel?"

Akashi pulled back and nudged Furihata's nose with his. There was a pause before he said, thoughtfully, "Like handing you the reins." 

Furihata smiled and reached up to touch Akashi's cheek. "That sounds nice. On your back?"

Akashi gracefully flipped over, pulling Furihata up to be over him as he did. Furihata straddled his partner, pressing his hands down on his strong shoulders and chest. _God, what a good chest he has._ Furihata thanked his lucky stars that his boyfriend was this _incredibly hot_ and cupped said hot boyfriend's face. "Keep touching me. Especially my waist and back. Be firm about it." And because he was raised to be polite, even in bed apparently, Furihata added, "Please." 

Akashi smiled and did so, and Furihata arched into the touch. He knew that Akashi liked the sight of him enjoying himself, and it was just added bonus hearing Akashi sigh softly at his movement. 

They remained like this for several minutes, Furihata occasionally kneading into Akashi's chest, sloping his hands over his partner's shoulders, running his fingers through the cherry-red hair. He marveled at the brightness and color - frankly, he marveled at Akashi's body in general. He felt strong hands rubbing up and down his back and squeezing his waist. He'd felt Akashi relax and knew that his partner was slipping into that headspace where he would respond to Furihata's suggestions and commands without much thought to it. 

"Tell me what you're thinking, my love," said Furihata. Akashi had confided once that he liked being told to share his thoughts in intimate times like this, because he admitted he often kept them to himself, even if they were positive. In giving power over to Furihata, being told to share his thoughts made it automatic and easier. 

"I'm thinking about the pressure of your weight on my hips," said Akashi, his voice soft and distant. "But that also reminded me that I need to make my team do more hamstring stretch routines because we have not done those for a while." That sounded more alert, and Furihata wasn't going to have any of that.

Furihata snorted and gently tapped Akashi's nose. "Shepherd your thoughts back to me. Less about your team, more about my weight on your hips." 

Akashi huffed out a pleased laugh. "Yes, Kouki. I'm... thinking now about your thighs, and calves. And the shift of your muscles under my hands." He accented this with a squeeze, and Furihata wriggled at the touch, delighted. He continued to run his fingers through Akashi's hair, knowing how much tension was flowing away, out of his partner. 

"What's interesting about the shift of my muscles under your hands?" As he spoke, Furihata traced his hands over his partner's face, along the delicate cheekbones and strong nose, almost like an artist would ink over their already-sketched lines. 

"I can feel... the individual muscle groups move... and while I know their names... it's hard to think about that when I'm touching you." Akashi sighed out and tilted his head back as Furihata gently dragged his fingers down the elegant line of his throat. "I just give into the desire to touch more, and then I just fall into what touching you makes me feel like."

"That's all very nice, my love." Furihata felt confident now that Akashi was in the right headspace, and he moved his hand to cup Akashi's chin, and said, firmly, "Switch." 

A second passed, and then his eyes opened. They blinked topaz and ruby, shining brightly. "Hello, Kouki." Sei pulled Furihata down to him, pressing their chests together. "There seems to be something in the way." Sei slid his hands down to start to pull of Furihata's undergarments, but Furihata stayed his hand. 

"Now, I didn't say you could do that yet," said Furihata, returning Sei's hands up to his lower back. "We're going at my pace." 

Sei's eyes flashed with mischief, and Furihata barely had time to react before he was flipped and pinned. Sei kissed down Furihata's throat and then his chest, biting hard into Furihata's pec and sucking. 

" _Sei...._ " said Furihata in a warning voice, but he couldn't help but break at the end, laughing. 

Sei snickered and continued on his merry way, down, kissing past Furihata's abs ( _thank you very much, basketball practice and weights, for those_ , thought Furihata briefly before getting back to the matter at hand) and nosing down his happy trail, tickling him lightly. "Ah, Kouki, but I told you, it's the game I like." And then he mouthed over Furihata's boxers, grinning devilishly. 

"Aaaaand you're punished now," said Furihata, who grabbed the back of Sei's hair and pulled it up, making sure to have the roots of the hair in his fist and not the end. Sei gasped lightly, and his cheeks flushed. "Flip over," said Furihata, firmly, and pulled Sei down to the bed. 

It wasn't that Furihata was pulling particularly hard, or that Sei was weak - it was that Sei had been looking for exactly this, and bent to Furihata's will easily.

"Aggressive enough for you?" whispered Furihata as he pushed Sei down on his back. He knew that Sei was actually stronger than him, but not by terribly much, since they were basically matched in height. But it wasn't physical strength that kept Furihata in charge - it was the desire they both had for this to continue that kept him on top. Lining up his hips with Sei's, he ground down and laughed as Sei groaned and tilted his head back, exposing his beautiful throat-

"Switch!" Furihata had reached forward, closing his hand around Sei's jaw and tightening it, just enough to start the trigger. 

Sei froze for a second, and then slumped back, his eyes opening to show matching red. 

"Oh, that was very cruel of you, Kouki," Akashi said, gazing up at his partner and laughing lightly. 

"I told him there'd be punishment," said Furihata, kissing Akashi all around his face. "And he did ask for aggressive." 

"You are a man of your word... I do agree though," said Akashi, wriggling his hips. "There does seem to be something in the way. May I?" 

"Yes, please," sighed Furihata as he raised his hips and let his partner slide his underwear off.

Akashi immediately slid down to nuzzle at Furihata, kissing down the happy trail that Sei had already traversed. Akashi, however, took his time, kissing around the hip bones and squeezing Furihata's lower back and waist. He spent time there for a while as Furihata leaned back, enjoying the pleasant sensations, until there were kisses a bit more south than his abdomen. Furihata huffed out a laugh and said, "Eager, aren't we?"

Akashi responded by swallowing his partner's length down immediately, to which Furihata jerked up and moaned, putting his hand over his mouth. He was confident they had the place to themselves but habit was hard to break.

"Please let me hear you," said Akashi, withdrawing from his work to speak. "If I can't see you I'd love to hear you."

"I - yeah, I can do that," said Furihata, his voice already shaking from trying to keep it together. He sat up enough to reach out and nestle his fingers into Akashi's hair, stroking down to his neck. "You feel so good- ah!" he gasped as Akashi went in for the kill once more. "If you keep doing that-" 

Akashi smirked as he pulled off, his red eyes playful as he glanced up at his boyfriend. "That sounds like the start of a challenge, and you know I don't back down from challenges."

Furihata laughed and threw his head back, hitting the pillow. "Do I have to remind you that there's no _winning_ in sex?"

Akashi didn't respond but instead deepthroated Furihata again, who made an ungainly yelp that ended in a low, drawn-out moan. He shuddered and gripped the blankets, bucking up into Akashi's mouth. And then it started to feel really good, far too good, Furihata tapped Akashi on the cheek twice, their signal to let up. He leaned back and exhaled as Akashi moved towards him.

"You see, Kouki, there is winning," said Akashi, propping himself up on his hands so that he was hovering over Furihata. "Getting you to make that sound means I've won." His catlike eyes were wide and playful, but also sincere. "But I suppose I am always winning, because you have chosen me to be yours." 

Furihata's breath caught in his throat, and he could feel his face flushing a deep, deep red. No one ever believed him when he said Akashi was sometimes like a gentleman from a Jane Austen novel, but they'd never been taken on horse rides to his favorite place on the Akashi estate grounds. Or composing and then playing a song for him on the violin (which then led to their first time together, a very pleasant memory indeed).

Or saying _incredibly_ embarrassing things like this. 

Furihata covered his face with his hands, very aware that he was exceedingly red. "Oh my god, Akashi, I can't look at you right now, you're going to kill me. You can't just say things like that."

Akashi leaned down, brushing Furihata's hands away from his face with one hand. "You'll just have to find a way to keep me quiet then."

 _He's basically doing a one-armed pushup, that's sort of hot_ , thought Furihata as he blinked at the fingers capturing his own and pulling them down to the bed. Yeah, he loved Akashi for his intelligence and kindness and all of that. But sometimes he was just really, really feeling his boyfriend's body, and watching his boyfriend basically do a one-armed pushup over him was just what he needed. "Hey. Do that again." 

Akashi tilted his head. "Say more sincere things to make you blush? Of course. You've also improved as a basketball player immensely, particularly your passing-"

"No - augh, don't bring up basketball during sex! But also thank you for noticing?" This was getting far too out of hand, and Akashi was starting to smile, his eyes crinkling with restrained laughter, and Furihata reached up to hold his jaw and said, "Time out for you, switch!" 

Akashi closed his eyes, and then when they opened, so too opened the floodgates of laughter. "Oh you meant the pushup, didn't you? You want me to do this?" Sei did another one-armed pushup, and Furihata, who was but a poor bisexual in love with a very handsome man, shamelessly stared at his muscles. 

"Yeah, that," said Furihata. "Okay, as punishment for earlier, you're going to be on top doing all of the work so I can watch you." 

Sei grinned. "That sounds excellent, Kouki." He leaned over to the dresser to grab the condoms and lube, and Furihata admired his boyfriend's abs as he fished around in the drawer one-handed. 

He flipped open the cap and started to go to put some on his fingers when Furihata swiped it from him. "I'll be taking this! You just need to stay up like that and watch."

"Just.... watch?" asked Sei, glancing down at Furihata's fingers now coated in lube. 

Furihata moved his hand down, purposefully brushing firmly past Sei's cock (who shuddered, arms shaking briefly). "Yep. You can look anywhere you want, but no touching." While being touched was fantastic, Furihata knew that making Sei wait would only increase his fervor when he was allowed to touch, and Furihata quite liked Sei's... _fervor._

Sliding one finger in himself, Furihata exhaled, closing his eyes. He heard Sei groan above him, and he mischievously raised his hips, brushing his cock against Sei's. 

Sei jerked and his fingers gripped the sheets next to Furihata's head. "Oh your teasing is immensely cruel." 

Furihata slipped another finger in and gasped, adjusting to the uncomfortable slight burn by distracting himself. He blinked up into Sei's eyes, which were looking down at the gap between their bodies. Furihata could tell he was holding himself back, and the hunger in his eyes increased when he looked back up at Furihata's face as he added the third finger and moaned aloud.

"I want to be doing that to you," said Sei hoarsely, "I can make it so good for you, Kouki, let me, let me-" 

Furihata removed his fingers and quickly grabbed the condom from where it had been placed on the bed. "In a moment, my heart, and you can fuck me as hard as you want," he said, trying not to fumble over the vulgar words and make a fool of himself. 

He was still getting used to talking like that, but the desired results came as Sei pressed his face into the pillow next to his head and groaned, "You can't just _say_ things like that- is this revenge? That wasn't even me embarrassing you earlier, it was Akashi-" 

Furihata, as he finished putting the condom on Sei, leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Not revenge - you're getting in first, so that's a reward for being so patient." He tilted his head closer to Sei's ear and whispered, hoping his voice could carry the confidence his demand required, "Fuck me now, Sei." He had barely gotten the last syllable out before he felt himself being pulled up and -

"Ah! _Yesss..."_ moaned Furihata, who felt himself being completely wrapped up in his partner's arms and held tightly as Sei thrust into him. He felt Sei bury his face in the crook of his neck and bite, groaning as he kept up his smooth, rhythmic pounding. 

It had taken a while to convince both of his partners that he could take it - _no, really, guys, I'm not some delicate flower, okay, I get body checked in practice all the time, you've seen Kagami and Kiyoshi, right?_

And then one day, they had taken that to heart, and it had been a fairly exhilarating ride ever since. He never got over the thrill of urging one or the other to go harder, faster, poking them in their competitive weak spots if need be. 

Furihata groaned and arched his back as the rhythm started to twist and coil something within himself - it wouldn't be very long, not with the double attack of the smooth thrusting and friction of his own cock against his partner's hard abs. 

"You know," panted Furihata, "If you make me come, you'll need to switch." It was part of their agreement during times like this when they switched during sex - one got to see Furihata come, and then the other experienced their own orgasm. That had taken some trial and error to work out but they'd mostly gotten the hang of it. (Furihata had felt vaguely lied to by porn of how often simultaneous orgasm happened but that was neither here nor there.)

Sei nibbled along Furihata's jaw, and then sneakily stole a kiss and left by nipping his partner's lip. "Oh I'm well aware." With that, he went in for the kill and began slamming against Furihata in earnest, urging him on, saying, "Come for me, I want to hear it, hear you, Kouki-" 

It always hit him like a thunderbolt, seizing his body and making him shake and grip Sei tightly. He had once been afraid he would accidentally hurt his partner when he squeezed him during orgasm, fingernails digging into his skin and legs wrapped around his back, but he had been assured, many times, that it was preferred he be a bit rough. 

And this time was no exception as he gasped and rubbed up against Sei's abdomen, the friction providing enough to tip him over the edge. Words became meaningless as he moaned and incoherently tried to say something, anything, to show how much he felt in that moment. 

He only snapped back to himself as he came down from his orgasm when Sei whispered, "Switch me, I'm -"

Furihata, with his last shred of strength, reached up and clasped Sei's jaw and said, "Switch, and then come for me." 

Sei's eyes squeezed shut and when they opened, Akashi's eyes were wide, hungry, and immensely, immensely fond. Furihata, using the hand already on Akashi's jaw to pull his head down, kissed him hard, his mouth not entirely hitting the target but that didn't really matter because the gesture was enough. 

Akashi exhaled, sounding out a low, slow growl that made Furihata shiver with pleasure. He loved being the person that made the composed Rakuzan captain, heir to a multinational conglomerate, and student council president sound so passionate and untethered. Furihata wriggled, arching up, and the fond shine in Akashi's eyes turned wild as he began to push faster. Furihata found he was swept up in the movement, now unable to move but simply carried away by the sway of his partner's hips. He wrapped his arms around his partner and, exhausted, grinned in triumph as he heard the a harsh groan from above him, and then the final energetic thrusts. 

Everything after that to Furihata was a slow and pleasantly languid blur as Akashi cleaned them both up. He tried to get up to help but gentle fingers nudged him back, and frankly it was so nice in Akashi's plush covers that he didn't try again.

"Hey," he said, realizing that he was probably going to fall asleep before he finished their scene. "Come here."

Akashi sat on the bed next to Furihata and closed his eyes. Furihata reached up and gave Akashi's jaw two firm squeezes, to signify the end of their scene. For a good measure, unrelated to any of that, Furihata gave him a quick kiss, smiling softly as he did. 

Akashi opened his eyes and looked down, covering Furihata with another layer of blankets and kissing his forehead, lingering for a moment. 

Furihata sighed and leaned into the covers, suddenly wiped. He fell deeper and deeper into them, the warmth becoming an ocean for him to sink into.

He woke up later, reaching out and immediately touching a leg. He looked up to see Akashi on his laptop, looking at a dizzyingly complex spreadsheet. 

Were those functions _within functions?_ Was that even _possible_?

"You're awake," said Akashi, pleased, hand out to run his fingers through Furihata's hair. "You seemed quite tired, so I let you rest. You've only been asleep for about forty minutes now." 

"You took a lot out of me," said Furihata, laying his head down in his partner's lap. Akashi had dressed, but Furihata was still naked, except for the blanket wrapped around him. "Did you already shower?" 

"I did, but I can join you for a bath if you'd like." He closed his laptop and set it aside, stroking Furihata's hair. "But there's no rush." 

Furihata nuzzled into Akashi's hand, closing his eyes. "Sorry for falling asleep - I didn't expect to be so tired after. I didn't even get to say goodnight to Sei."

Akashi tapped twice on Furihata's head, who then turned over and peered up to see gold and red eyes. "Ah, Sei." He smiled and reached up, kissing his partner gently. 

"Our apologies for wearing you out so, but it is quite fun," said Sei. "I'll leave you two to continue your date, and then we will have ours tomorrow."

Furihata was again immensely glad for the school break that let them have this amount of time together. Given the long distance, he often had to either split their date days in half for each of them, or agree to see one of them one month and wait a month for the other. 

"I'll see you then," he said, and kissed Sei goodbye, nuzzling his nose after. Sei smiled, and then blinked again to reveal red eyes. 

"Well then, Akashi," said Furihata, sitting up. "I think a bath is in order?" 

Akashi leaned against Furihata, pulling him close. "Yes, quite. I'll set everything up - you stay here and I'll come get you when it's ready." Furihata happily settled into the blankets as Akashi headed to the bath.

 _Having the reins was nice sometimes,_ Furihata thought to himself, _but so is handing them back._

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately need everyone to know reading this that while writing this line on my phone - "Akashi exhaled, sounding out a low, slow growl that made Furihata shiver with pleasure" - my auto suggest told me I needed to put "me timbers" after "shiver", which made me lose it laughing out loud in the cafe I was writing in.  
> Another contender for "What the hell, auto suggest?" was "Come for me" was suggested to say "Come for Mexican food".


End file.
